You're too Protective
by Violet Horizon
Summary: Kamui is being too protective and Subaru hates that, he wants to be with Seishiro but that comes with a price that Subaru doesn't want to happen but does. Kam x Sub x Sei.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "Subaru, what is it!?" He swiftly grabbed my shoulders, turning me to face his fiery golden eyes that were once those beautiful violent that I admired. And now I was frightened. I hesistated as I read anger in his eyes. I avoided it as I dipped my head downward to avoid every bit of it. "I...I miss Seishrou-san..." Sub x Kam and Sub x Sei

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of CLAMP's awesome work!

A/N: I'm happy that people are putting up some more vampy fics! But...there should be more! And so...Moko-chan is here to update a new vamp twins fic that is going to be angsty! Yay, angst! And yes there's going to be romance, Subaru x Kamui and Subaru x Seishrou.

* * *

It was bleak. Dreary. Boring. Plain. Are there any appealing words to say about the small room that Kamui and I were staying in? Even the bed wasn't pleasing, it was like a rock but I couldn't complain. I was so tired and exhausted that the bed actually felt comfortable. But what did made the bed feel warm was the hand that embraced by own in a gentle squeeze.

For a long time Kamui has held my hand protectively. Not wanting to leave my sight. Not ever. I don't like it. I don't like how he's so protective over me. Ever since…ever since we began to run away…he's always been worried about me leaving him. Letting our hands break apart from the other's grasp.

He's been too protective. He's always been protective. I just didn't like it for some reason. I don't know why I was feeling this way for some reason…I don't know why…

I try to break away his grip from my hand, but he gives out a soft moan in his sleep as he tugs my hand back towards him. I smile weakly, I smile painfully. I feel a sudden pain inside of my chest just thinking on how I hate it when he doesn't want me to leave his side. I care for him, I love him, but he's too protective. He's too protective over me. He doesn't want me to leave him, he doesn't want me to be taken away by the person I really…that I really…

I miss Seishrou-san…but Kamui doesn't want me to think about him. He never wants me to think about him. But I want to…I miss him…I…

"Subaru…"

I saw his glassy violet eyes staring at me with concern, blinking but not leaving my gaze. He scooted over towards me, the grip on my hand tightening a bit.

"Are you okay?" He asked calmly, slowly, using his words carefully with a breath coming afterwards. He moved his free hand over to my cheek, caressing it, stroking it delicately. And for some reason, that brought tears to my eyes but I tried to hold them back.

"I'm fine, Kamui." I lied to him as I bit my lower lip softly, still trying to hold back tears.

"You sure?" He asked again with more force in voice but tried to stay calm and quiet on the surface. He leaned his head closer, our eyes locking onto each others firmly but I tried to turn away from his gaze. I couldn't. I couldn't turn away from him, I can't, I can never.

"Kamui…" I started to speak but my voice trailed off. I gulped down heavily on nothing, pondering on what I should say and how to say it. I didn't know what to say though...

I threw the blankets off of me as I tried to sit up. But I was immediately pulled back down by Kamui who spoke with a frown that replaced his worried expression.

"There's something wrong. What is it?" A slow growled escaped his throat roughly as he bought me back to him. I could feel his warm breath tickling the back of my bare neck gradually. I shivered uncomfortably by it.

"It's nothing, Kamui. I have to go to the bathroom…" I tried to loosen his grip but he didn't budge. Actually he didn't bother to move at all. I could feel his eyes glaring at me from behind, his grip tightening. He knew I was lying, and I hate lying to him.

He didn't say anything but just the few words: "Go back to sleep. _Now_." He urged through gritted teeth, his eyes I knew were narrowing but he didn't move or loosened his grip till I laid my head back down on the pillow. But I didn't fall back to sleep.

I kept my back from him, my eyes still opened in the darkened room. I stared at nothing but the wall that was enveloped in the nothingness. Kamui's hand was still joined with mine…

And somehow, that embrace was not warm anymore.

A/N: This chap was supposed to be short, and the others are probaly going to be this long too, I'm not so sure. I just recently got this idea a few days ago so I dont' have everything planned out...ehehehehe...


	2. Chapter 2

Now I really needed to go to the bathroom. Kamui was now asleep, and by the small smile that was placed upon his lips he was having a nice dream. He was curled up in most of the blankets; he unconsciously took up all the covers from me while sleeping. It was fine, I didn't care.

I'm always cold.

I managed to climb out of bed without Kamui tugging me back to his side. I leisurely tiptoed to the bathroom that was on the other side of the room. The floor made an annoying squeaky noise each time I stepped on it but I got to the bathroom without waking up Kamui. I turned to see him; he was still in the same curled up positing mumbling something with a softer smile. I wonder what he was dreaming about.

I closed the door behind me; it gave itself a click once it closed. I then leaned against the door and slide down to the floor. I huddle my legs close to my chest and hid my face in my knees. I stayed in that position for a bit, not bothering to go over to the toilet even though I really needed to go.

I just stayed there in that position. In the small room. In the dark. Alone. Even though Kamui was on the other side, I was still feeling lonely.

I never intended to run away, I never told Kamui that I didn't want to go…he always says "We're going" and we're gone. We stop by a world, each world we stay in we don't stay for long. The people that we meet there, it's like we never met them. The things we see, the sky, the animals, the peaceful towns, the landscapes, it's like they never existed before our eyes.

Especially to me.

Like nothing existed.

Nothing, except for us…

But the only world that we stayed for a long time was the one where Tokyo was in ruins. It was damp, destroyed, horrible, ruinous, dead. It was dead. All of it. Everything. I was asleep so I couldn't experience much. But I could tell it was dead.

Kamui who has waited for my awakening has known this, surprised he could bear it. For three years he just stayed and waited, waited and stayed. Stayed beside me, knowing that _he _would catch up to us.

Kamui must've been afraid.

I then stood up to open the door, and just when I did, I saw Kamui at the doorway. It was in the middle of the night yet he looked wide awake, but his hair was of course messy but there was nothing amusing about it.

His expression didn't hold such emotion at the moment as his eyes glowed in the dim moonlight. The rest of his features were enveloped in shadows.

"We're going."

A/N: Nothing much to say right now since I can't think of anything to say right now, lol. Lets just say that I really want to know what's going on with the vamp twins and Sei-chan! CLAMP better tell us their story soon!


	3. Chapter 3

". . . Kamui." I spoke up, sitting at the very edge of my bed. We arrived at the new world not too long ago. We rented a small apartment that was practically room for just one of us, we had to share the same bed again in which we didn't mind.

My eyes laid on Kamui who was staring straight out of the window with a concerned expression on his face. His eyes narrowed deeply and his lips were pursed a bit as if he was in pain or pondering on something that I was forbidden to interrupt.

"Yes, Subaru?" Kamui responded quietly, not bothering to turn to look at me.

I looked down at my feet and kicked them against the bed. "What are we going to do? In this world I mean?" I asked softly, stopping my feet midway at my brother's response.

"Nothing."

"Kamui—"

Kamui turned to look at me with his piercing eyes that froze me at the spot. "Subaru, we always have to move quickly, we can't stay in one world for long. If there's something in this world that prevents us to go, then it's impossible to leave. Don't get too comfortable here." He growled lightly before shuffling over to the door, throwing it open.

"I'm going to make sure there's no sign of the hunter. I won't be out long. Don't leave this room, at all cost . . . don't." His voice sounded strained at the last 'don't'. He closed the door shut, and his footsteps soon died away.

I sat there. Staring at the closed door solemnly. I then got up to my feet and walked over to the bathroom, I wanted to take a bath.

I stripped off all the heaving clothing that hid most of my pale skin. I turned on the handle, waiting for bit for the water to turn warm. I slid into the small bath, enjoying the warmth of the water as it welcomed me. But . . . it didn't felt too welcoming when I remembered—not too long ago—when I was trapped in the water by the feathers. But I shouldn't fret; I didn't sense any magic in this world.

The water was rising up higher and I sunk in more. My muscles were relaxed and I felt relived. The water was soothing, coming across my skin to relax it like arms wrapping around me in a gentle embrace. I didn't want to get out. And soon, my eyes were feeling heavy. I should get out before I fall asleep, but the water felt so nice and calming, I couldn't get up.

I slid down more till the water touch my neck. It was so relaxing but, but I know I needed to get out but—but some how I couldn't.

And I fell asleep.

* * *

"Subaru!"

My eyes cracked open as I saw a familiar blurred figure holding onto me. My vision soon got clear and I realize the person was Kamui who was holding me tightly in a towel. Once I regain my senses, I started to cough out water roughly.

Even though Kamui was embracing me, even though I was wrapped in a towel, I felt so cold. And I just realized that the water that I turned on was actually freezing. It wasn't warm at all.

"Subaru, are you okay!?" Kamui asked worriedly.

I nodded, but painfully another cough burst out. Kamui patted my back and soon carried me over to the bedroom where he laid me down on the bed, letting my head rest upon the pillow.

I gazed up at him as he grabbed hold of my clothes, placing them on the bed. He sat down next to me and trailed his fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry. . . I'm sorry. . . "He repeated those words quietly.

I wrapped the towel tightly around me, still feeling cold, so cold that I don't know when I'll be warm again. Then I asked:

"Kamui, any sign of—"

"No." Kamui's tone of voice changed to irate as he stood up. "But when you change, we're going."

". . . Can we stay here a little longer?" I asked in my kindest voice to encourage my twin.

"No, and there's no reason to anyways." Kamui answered.

"Why?"

"Subaru." Kamui sighed, closing his eyes. "Like I said before, we can't get too comfortable in the worlds we go too . . . we have to keep moving."

There was another cough to leave my throat but I tried to hold it in. "But, Kamui, for once—"

"No."

I managed to let out the cough, it was a small one but it felt so painful to my throat. I huddled myself more with the towel, still holding my gaze at Kamui who was still at my side.

And he always will be.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry~ it's been a year since I last updated, I'm such an idiot, I'm sorry~

* * *

I was running a fever and it would be best to stay in the world that we were in because jumping to one world to another takes a lot of energy out of us; and I was exhausted and needed to rest. I laid in bed, cuddled beneath the sheets and blankets to keep myself warm, but as usual, I felt cold. Kamui was sitting on the bedside, his hand brushing past his messy hair as he was muttering to himself in infuriation.

I always get sick, but we pure blooded vampires can recover fairly quickly. Kamui thinks differently. Whenever I'm sick, his worries go up another level, oblivious to knowing of the quick recovery. But even if we can recover quickly, our bodies become quite fragile. To Kamui, I'm always fragile, like glass. I can break. Bit by bit, he'll believe I'm breaking, but I try to assure him "I'm not broken." He wouldn't believe that, because I'm always thinking about _him_. Kamui doesn't want that, he doesn't want me to break, he doesn't want me to be pulled away from his grasps. If I became broken, he'll become broken as well.

"Subaru, can I get you anything?"

My train of thoughts disappeared when he spoke, I had my eyes closed and they automatically snapped open. They were blood shot, I haven't been able to sleep too well lately, actually . . . it should be never. Not even when I was trapped in that cocoon I wasn't able to sleep properly. It was because I was still conscious, but I just saw myself trapped in darkness beneath the waters, staring at emptiness. I could see Kamui, sitting there. . .alone. . . waiting for me to wake up. I tried to call out his name but I couldn't find my voice, I wanted to assure him that everything was alright; I'll be back at his side. But I worried, that I wouldn't be back at his side, just like how he'll be worried if I wasn't at his side. We both worried for each other.

"I don't need anything, thank you." I had my back turned to him, I don't know if I should see him or shouldn't. I just tried to sleep and not think of anything, but my mind always wanders off, especially towards _him_. I clutched onto my clothes and gasped. I tried not to let Kamui notice but suddenly my body started to shake my breathing was quickening. I felt Kamui grab hold of me but I couldn't tell. I felt numb and my eyesight was going blurry.

"I. . .don't. . .need. . . anything. . . " I gasped out the words heavily and felt sweat breaking out from my skin.

"I. . .don't. . .need. . ." memories were flashing in my mind, memories of _him_. It was like the memories were happening right now and I could see him right in front of me, smiling and holding out his hand towards me. I reached out towards it but Kamui pulled me back onto the bed with force.

I looked up at him in confusion. "Wh—what?" I asked, my voice a bit shaky.

Kamui let go of me and didn't say anything. Instead, he stood up and walked across the room with a blank expression except for his eyes that read frustration

I sunk with the sheets and blankets as I watched Kamui pacing impatientially around the small room. Was something wrong?

"Subaru," Kamui finally spoke as he took in a slow breath. "Please stay in the room while I get you some medicine."

Kamui left with nothing else to say.

Wait, I don't need medicine, vampires recover naturally and what kind of medicine could help a vampire such as myself? I don't know and I don't feel like thinking since I have a headache. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get some some water.

Water wasn't what vampires drink of course, but sometimes I want to drink something besides blood. I poured water into a plastic cup and drunk the silver liquid in one gulp. It tasted bland. I stared at the cup in disappointment before throwing it away.

"Why does everything have to taste bland besides blood?"

"Indeed, blood is quite tasty, especially yours, Subaru."

My head jerked up as I stared wide eyed at the man in the mirror with that smile that I missed so much. "Sei—Seishiro. . ."

I stepped forward towards the mirror and gradually lifted my hand to touch the glass. The surface was cold and smooth but yet there was a small crack on where I placed my hand. My idex finger flinched when the skin was torn a bit by the crack and started to bleed a bit. I pulled my hand away but felt Seishiro grabbing hold of it by force and pulling it towards him.

"You have to be more careful, Subaru." He licked the blood off of the small cut but kept a firm grasp on my wrist when he was done.

I nodded but couldn't say anything as I was chocked up. I whipped off the tears already forming from my eyes and looked back at Seishiro as I was able to smile slightly.

I was about to finally speak till I suddenly saw something swift run in and destroy the mirror in an instant, the shattered pieces flew off in different directions with the images of Seishiro on each shard faded away.

I reached a hand to grab at least one one shard but I was pulled away, and before I could say anything, the familiar forceful pull of transporting to another dimension knocked me off completly and I blacked out.

* * *

I kinda rushed at the ending coz I'm falling asleep since it's sooooo early in the morning and I wanted to get this done before I forget ^^;


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in the dark, I couldn't see anything, but I knew I was lying on a bed that felt stiff on my aching body. I sat up to find my surroundings, but just saw the darkness, just like I always do.

Suddenly, light switches snapped on and I saw Kamui standing at the doorway, his expression cold and hardened like ice. His eyes showed emotions of disappointment, anger and anguish as he came up to me and sat on the edge of my bed.

We were both silent for a while, probably just a few minutes but it felt like long, dragging hours creeping by as the silent sound of the grandfather clock on the shadowed side of the of the room rung. The long ivory colored pendulum swung back in forth, ringing of silent bells that hummed in unison. It sounded just like my heart right now.

"Kamui, we can't keep on doing this. . ." I spoke, my gaze was focused on one of the walls that was paneled in a pale and ugly yellow color. "We can't keep running away." I was shaking slightly as I didn't hear a response from Kamui. I didn't look at him, but I knew that he wasn't looking at me either. We were staring in different directions.

"We can't keep running away." I repeated as my voice was strained and chocked up as tears were forming in my eyes. I tried to hold them back but they freely fell out of my eyes and I was soon breaking down. "We can't. . ."

"Subaru, what is it!?" Kamui abruptly grabbed my shoulders, turning me to face his fiery golden eyes that were once those beautiful violent that I admired. And now I was frightened. I hesitated as I read anger in his eyes. I avoided it as I dipped my head downward to avoid every bit of it.

"I. . . I miss Seishiro. . . "

A stinging impact on my cheek knocked the wind out of me and my head hit against the back wall. I raised my hand and felt two long cuts slashed deeply on my left cheek and drops of blood spilling at my finger tips.

I stared in trepidation at Kamui who was seething with rage as he exclaimed. "How the hell could you miss that bastard!? How!? Do you know what he did? Do you know!? How could you miss him!? We're running away for a reason, Subaru! We're not jumping through worlds for nothing! We need to get away from that bastard—"

"But I don't want to run away!" I bellowed, I was angry as my eyes—for the first time in a while—were glowing a deadly gold. But Kamui's eyes weren't filled with tears. "I hate it how we have to run! Is that all we're going to be doing? Running away!? I don't want to do that, I want to see Seishiro!"

I lunged at the door but Kamui easily took a hold of my arm.

"I'm doing what's best for you." Kamui gritted his teeth before tossing me back onto the bed like some kind of doll.

Before I could get back up, Kamui was already back at the door with a firm hand on the door knob. He took one last look at me before slamming the door shut and tightly locking it.

* * *

A/N: This is like the shortest chapter but isn't it the most twisted? Okay, I seriously doubt that Kamui would ever hurt Subaru, but isn't that such a great twist!? Ohohohoho, I'm mean~


	6. Chapter 6

I was stunned and furious, I wanted to tear down the door and protest more but I didn't want to. I didn't want us to argue again, it's not like us to do so. I touched my cheek where Kamui struck me; it really isn't like us to argue.

I stared blankly at the door, Kamui left me stranded alone in this room for a long while now. I just stared and stared as I listened to the silent ringing of the grandfather clock. It was almost midnight.

Despite that there were no windows in this small, lonely room, I knew it was nighttime without looking at the clock. It's always nighttime. . .

I didn't want to go to sleep; Kamui would probably come in when I do so and drag me to the next world. I won't let him do that. I got up from the bed and came over to the grandfather clock. I took a brief look at it's elegance of carved cherry wood, glass and ivory before taking a strong hold of it and moving it over to block the door. My only exit and Kamui's only entrance.

I sat back down on the edge of the bed and was now staring at the clock. I watched as the little hand was steadily moving around in the cycle and the big hand was motionless. But ever so often as I watched, the big hand twitched ever so slightly as it got closer and closer to the twelve.

I touched my cheek once more, the cuts were healing up smoothly, but the wound that Kamui caused inside of me wasn't going to heal. It's like he cut a wound through my heart, almost tearing it apart. But my heart will tear more if something worse happened.

I don't want anything worse to happen. I just want to see Seishiro without Kamui and I getting into another argument.

From above the ringing, I heard Kamui's footsteps approaching the door. He better not try to enter, if he does, there's no doubt that we'll immediately go to the next world. How many worlds have we jumped to now? We've been to so many and less worlds where we even stop and take a break without Kamui worrying all the time.

Or maybe it's me worrying . . .

"Subaru. . ." Kamui's tone of voice was strained and filled with guilt. "I'm sorry about earlier, about yelling at you. . .and hitting you . . . I'm just—"

"Too protective." I finished for him. I crossed my arms and eyes narrowed a bit, but they still stayed the natural hue colors. I need to keep my temper down, and so does Kamui, especially Kamui. "Kamui, I understand why we're running away, but I'm getting tired of it."

"Let me finish, Subaru." Kamui mutely interrupted, almost a whisper just like he was talking with the ringing of the clock."I agree that I'm too protective over you, but you're my brother, and I don't want you to be hurt. You don't know what that guy will do to you if he catches up to us. He might take all of your blood and kill you if he wants—"

"I don't think—"

"Let me finish." Kamui raised his voice a bit, but tried not to yell it out. "No matter what, I don't want that guy to take you away from me. I don't know what I'll do without you, Subaru. Please understand that, I don't want you to leave me."

Kamui's voice was shaking and there were a few hiccups, he was crying, or at least starting to. I got off of the bed and stopped at the clock where that and the door were blocking both Kamui and I.

"I'm sorry, Kamui." I placed my hand on the glass door of the clock. "I'm sorry. . ." but I still want to see Seishiro. . .

There was a pause, and suddenly, clapping. The sound of clasping hands enveloped and echoed the room, the room that I was in. The sound was coming up behind me and this alarmed both Kamui and I. I hesitantly turned and saw Seishiro standing before me with a humble smile as he continued to clap.

"What a touching moment." He remarked.

My eyes widen as the first large chime of midnight erupted through the air.

"Subaru!" Kamui unlocked the door and knocked over the grandfather clock which was about to fall on top of me. Everything seemed to slow down now, time was slowing.

_Ding _

Seishiro pulled me back behind him with one hand while the other hand held some kind of ball of magic that glowed a greenish black color.

_Ding _

He aimed it at the clock which was falling but then it stopped and turned around.

_Ding _

Seishiro pulled the clock back with the magic that was now elevated in the air.

_Ding _

Kamui jumped up to attack.

_Ding _

"Get out of the way, Kamui!" I exclaimed to him.

_Ding _

But Kamui didn't have time to get out of the way. I tried to reach him but Seishiro kept me back.

_Ding _

With the magic still in hand, Seishiro tossed the clock right at Kamui which struck him vigorously and the grandfather clock crushed Kamui into one of the walls.

_Ding_

With all that force, the entire wall crumbled down on Kamui like a landslide and with the clock now crushed ontop of him.

_Ding _

But the clock was still ringing and Kamui's blood was quickly spreading on the floor.

_Ding_

"KAMUI!!!"

_Ding_

And my heart is now torn apart.

* * *

A/N: I hope I'm not hated for this. . .btw, vampires have good strength so that was how Subaru was able to move the grandfather clock. Anyways. . . um. . . -runs from pitch forks and torches-


	7. Chapter 7

I watched—dead on the spot—as Kamui's thick red blood flowed out through the boulder like pieces of wall and clock. His arm was the only visible limb that was able to be out of the mess, but it was pierced down by the broken glass.

I couldn't reach for him for Seishiro held me back, his hand grasping my arm in a tight squeeze, keeping me captive as I was forced to watch in horror. I shakily dropped down to my knees; my body felt like it was drenched in cold water, consuming me in the cruelest way. The water was turning into ice, freezing me in the inside and then out, breaking off my skin till there was nothing left. My body kept on shaking, not able to stop as streaks of Kamui's blood came meandering up to us.

"W—why?" I murmured, not able to pry my arm away from Seishiro who looked down at me and was smiling his humble smile, amused at my agony.

"This is what you wanted."

"What?" I was subconsciously looking into Seishiro's eyes, marble white and molten amber. Those eyes seem to be mocking me, laughing at me as they looked down upon me in a humorous way. He was enjoying my pain and I can't do anything about it.

"You wanted to see me, right? So the only way to do that was to get rid of your beloved brother." His head gestured over to the ruinous mess that Kamui was under, his blood now staining the area on and around it.

"N—no, that's not—"

Seishiro easily lifted me up by the arm and I was back at looking straight at his eyes. "Subaru, didn't you want to see me?"

"Yes. . ." I admitted. "But it didn't mean you had to hurt him."

"Who said I hurt him?"

My eyes widen in a greater fear. "N—no, y—you didn't—"

Seishiro chuckled and that brought deathly shivers to crawl up my spine like spiders. "Yes, I killed Kamui just as you wished."

I hastily shook my head. "No, it's not. I didn't want Kamui to be killed."

"It is." Seishiro bluntly repeated and that brought anger to boil inside and my eyes glowed golden which took Seishiro by surprise but he kept that humble smile.

"Ah, don't give me that scary look, you know that you wanted to get away from your brother and be with me—"

"But not like this!" I broke free from Seishiro's grip and jumped back to where Kamui was. I began to dig him out but suddenly a shadow like whip wrapped itself around me and slammed me hard against another wall.

I looked to see Seishiro wielding a sword and had a strange bird like creature pierced on his shoulder. "Why would you want to pull him out?" Seishiro came over to Kamui and stomped his foot down on his exposed hand, pushing in the glass that was piercing his skin deeper into his flesh. "He's merely a dirty corpse now."

My claws were instantly drawn out as I dashed to attack but Seishiro was quicker than I was. His sword acted like it had a mind of it's own by mimicking my movements as if in a dance before piercing my shoulder and thrashing me back at the wall.

"Reckless, aren't you?" Seishiro asked as his sword easily cut through the muscle of my shoulder. "I really don't want to hurt you, Subaru. But you're giving me no other choice."

I winched at the pain in my shoulder, but I could still use my claws. I glared at Seishiro but then eyed Kamui. I needed to think quickly on how to get us both out of here, or at least get Kamui out of here.

"Seishiro, I'll come with you . . .but only if you leave Kamui alone."

Seishiro retracted his sword and I dropped to the floor. I hesitantly got up while clutching to my shoulder which was bleeding rapidly. Seishiro came up to me and his smile widened more as his fake eye showed a magic circle and spirals of bright light circled around us.

"I'll be happy too, Subaru."

We disappeared, leaving Kamui who I wanted to free but couldn't.

* * *

A/N: This was shorter than I wanted it to be due to my time to be able to write this chap, I've been very busy due to to school so hopefully this spring break I'll be able to updae more.. But next chapter will be longer and will have a few familiar charecters poping up.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a long time since I've seen the blue sky; filled with puffy white clouds and a bright sun. We landed in a small town, the buildings in light and friendly colors and the citizens cheerful and merrily. But yet I couldn't smile by this warming sight, my eyes were blurred with tears that I tried to hold back and my body felt like it was weighted down by an unbearable force.

I've left Kamui who's now dead because of me . . . and that will haunt me in memory forever. . . My brother, I wanted to say one more thing to him. . . one last thing. . . but I couldn't as I watched him killed. . . by me.

"Oh, Subaru, your clothes need to be changed, you can't go walking around in that." Seishiro remarked as I took a glance at my usual formal wear that marked my nobility. Now my outfit was torn and blood stained.

He's right, it wouldn't be necessary to walk into such a cheerful town in my ruined clothes, I would scare everyone and soon they'll be coming at me with pitch forks and torches.

"I'll go get you some clothes, Subaru, don't worry." Seishiro said, as if he could read my mind. He patted my shoulder with an assuring smile and strolled towards the town. He waved a hand in the air while the other was tucked in his cloak, calling out. "Stay right there!"

Or he'll hunt me down. . .

I plopped down onto the ground, absentmindedly picking at the grass; watching as Seishiro disappeared within a sea of people and buildings. I lay down and gazed up at the sky which I haven't had direct eye contact with in a long time. Kamui always held me inside for protection, but it was like I was trapped in my own prison cell and moving over to the next soon after. Those rooms where I was locked in were . . . cold . . . inhospitable . . . and lonely. This was what Kamui wanted, for me to stay hidden, away from everything. But that's not what I wanted, I wanted to get out of those cells and live without worrying and without Kamui worrying.

But now Kamui was gone . . . and it was my fault . . . because I didn't want to be treated like some animal strapped down by a leash chocking my neck. I wanted to be free, and now I am free. I didn't want to be trapped in the dark, and now I'm not. But. . . Kamui was gone. . .

He's dead. . .

Tears were now streaming out of my eyes and I had the urge to scream but a familiar presence alerted me out of my thoughts. I sat up to see Mokona hoping over and landed onto my out stretched knee.

"Long time no see!" Mokona exclaimed, bouncing up and down in delight, but it wasn't making my mood much better.

"It has. . ." I nodded, whipping away the tears.

"Oh, why are you crying?" Mokona asked, tilting its body to the side.

"It's nothing." I said, but Mokona frowned and folded its paws.

"No it's not, Mokona knows when some one is sad and feeling lonely because that is one of Mokona's 108 secrets. Tell Mokona and Mokona will be sure to make you feel better."

I had to smile at that and patted Mokona on the head gently. "Thank you, but please don't worry—"

"Mokona is worried! Oh and where's Kamui?"

My smile dropped and my expression became solemn once more. I didn't say anything but got up as Mokona jumped to perch on my shoulder.

"Where's Kamui?" Mokona repeated, its voice quieter and agonized

"Not here. . ." I tried to keep myself composed, but more tears kept on coming out and I couldn't hold them back.

"He's . . . dead. . ." I chocked on those words and dropped down to my knees. I hid my face in my hands and was gradually breaking down. I felt Mokona's little paws patting my hands, but what good would that do?

I sensed three more presences coming up to us, and I recognized them instantly as three of Mokona's companions, Syaoran, Fai and Kurogane. I kept my face hidden; I didn't want them to see so much vulnerability in my swollen eyes. But then my hands were removed and I was face to face with Fai.

"Long time no see. Your name is Subaru, isn't it? We didn't properly meet back in Tokyo."

I scooted back a bit to earn some personal space. "Y—yes. Kamui gave you blood, but I don't sense his blood in you anymore."

"I got all of my magic back so it got rid of the vampire inside of me." Fai pointed to his eyes; one was blue while the other was golden.

"I see." I said and looked over at the Syaoran who was standing by patiently with Kurogane. It looked like he wanted to say something, but I wasn't in the mood to answer any questions. It would be best for them to get out of here.

"Oh, what a surprise."

Too late. Seishiro was standing right beside me carrying a large bag filled with clothes which were clearly ignored by Kurogane who was glaring at him and drawing out his sword.

Seishiro smirked and handed me the bag. "Is that how you greet people?"

Kurogane was about to say something but Fai cut him off. "Yup, all the time!" but then his eyes darkened. "Although, it seems you finally caught Subaru. . .but where's Kamui?"

Seishiro's smile widened and it clearly answered Fai's question who was caught by surprise as well as Syaoran.

Syaoran drew out his sword as well, but Seishiro didn't do anything, he just stood there and smiled. "I find no need to fight you all. I already have what I want." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him, almost like he was using me as a shield.

I didn't say anything as I just stared blankly at the group. No more tears fell, my face was just tear stained and my eyes were empty and emotionless. I felt locked away again, locked away as Seishiro's possession, and I couldn't do anything about it. I wanted to be with him as well as be with Kamui, but it seems I'll only be in Seishiro's possession.

His arms were tightly around me as I was drawn away from the group, and I still couldn't say anything as we headed towards the town. Surprisingly we didn't go to another world so we could get away from them, Seishiro was up to something, but I didn't want to think about what it could be.

* * *

A/N: Was anyone expecting the TRC group to show up? Yes? No? Maybe so? I dunno? I think midnight and past midnight is where I update the new chaps, it seems that way, and no I shall sleep~


	9. Chapter 9

I changed into one of the outfits that Seishiro bought me. It was very different from the occasional attire I wear with the heavy cloaks and accessories. This outfit was lighter and was more appealing for the warm atmosphere with light colors instead of dark ones. For once I didn't feel out of place. I stepped out into the open; the town's square was the first that I saw. There was a fountain made out of marble in the center with silvery blue water showering into its core. The design of the fountain was similar to the architect that I've seen in a place that Kamui and I went to called Italy. This town seemed to have similar taste, perhaps this was the same world but different location.

I sat down on the ledge of the fountain, noticing that I was allowed to sit there since I saw other people on the ledge or even standing on it. Seishiro went off to do an errand so I was alone, which was fine since I wanted to be alone right now. I needed to think, to straighten my mind, but I don't think my mind can take anymore; I might be becoming insane with my choices. Or for now, one choice. . .

I stared down into my reflection and thought I saw Kamui. I spun around instantly but it turned out to be Syaoran. My hopes dropped and I closed my eyes in great disappointment.

"What is it?" My voice was cold and hardened and the warmth of the town vanished like it never existed.

"Subaru, why are you with Seishiro?" Syaoran asked.

"Why can't I?" I answered his question with another question; I wasn't in the mood to deal with him. He needed to leave.

"He killed Kamui, didn't he?"

Those words struck me like I was stabbed in the chest with a sword, or torn brutally across the back with a whip. I cringed and kept my eyes shut but tears were coming through, dripping into the fountain that looked like it was already crying. I opened my eyes slightly to see my reflection once more, and again I saw Kamui. His expression was unbearable to see, it was like I was seeing his ghost. His eyes were empty and his hand which was pale and cold was outstretched towards me. Once I touched that hand, the silvery blue water turned into blood red.

I jerked my hand out and jumped to my feet, but Syaoran took a hold of my shoulder before I could run.

"Let go." I hissed, my eyes instantly changing to gold, threatening him even though I didn't want too.

"I won't till I get some answers. We want to help you, Subaru."

"I don't need any help." I pulled myself away from Syaoran and started to walk away.

"Is this what you really want?" Syaoran asked and I halted in my tracks but I didn't turn to him. "Do you really want to be with the man who murdered your brother? Your twin?"

I clenched my fists and felt my claws tempting to grown out and attack but I couldn't. My eyes still stayed golden as they searched the brilliant blue sky impassively. Kamui was probably watching and having the same expression. I smiled slightly, but it wasn't one that was timid or soft, it proved that I was going insane.

"It's my fault that Kamui died, not Seishiro's. So," I looked at the corner of my eye at Syoaran, glaring at him coldly.

"Why don't you leave me alone? Unless you want to be the next dead."

Then I dashed off before I could hear another response from him.

* * *

A/N: I know this was an extremly short chap, and yes, Subaru is now cold, doesn't that remind us of anyone? Yup, Subaru from X! He's becoming his counterpart~ Ohohoho~


	10. Chapter 10

I kept on running, running despite that my legs were hurting me, running despite that it was becoming dark. The sun was setting over the horizon, over the hill that I was running towards. I looked back; the beautiful and magnificent town that I was once in was just a speck of dust in the distance.

I used up all of my energy for running and dropped down to my knees. Covering my face with my hands I screamed and cried hysterically as I let go of my tears. No one was around to see me; no one was around to comfort me. I don't know where Seishiro went, it just felt like everything was ceased to exist.

Then when I thought I sensed something familiar but yet wasn't, I felt a hand clamping onto my shoulder. I looked up and saw Seishiro at my side; I didn't realize he was there because my mind was focused on wanting to see Kamui. . . but. . .somehow. . .I feel his presence. . .but it wasn't right.

Seishiro kneeled down beside me, moving his hand to my cheek and wiping away the tears but more tears were force to come out.

"I don't understand why you're still crying when I'm here." Seishiro frowned, gazing at me questionably as I continued to break down. "Are you mourning over your dead brother?"

The word dead struck me painfully, but somehow it wasn't true, Kamui wasn't dead, I could sense his presence, he was alive, but why was there something different about it? Am I going mad? Or at least more mad? I could just be imagining it. . .

"He isn't dead. . ." I proclaimed silently, looking straight at Seishiro with determined eyes.

"And why do you think so? Is it because you _want_ him to be?"

I suddenly dropped hope at that, maybe it is because I want to believe that he's alive. Yeah, he couldn't be alive, why would I be able to feel his presence here anyways? He couldn't be here, unless. . . I sensed for another familiar presence and instantly found it. My eyes glowed gold and my claws were tempting to come out.

I was about to break off into a run but Seishiro grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me back to the ground. His arms wrapped around me possessively and I felt completely numb. My eyes changed back to green and my head swayed to the side subconsciously with a blank look. I was being treated like a doll. . no. . .I'm always treated like a doll . . . always being played around with in games that I couldn't win but was forced to play.

I felt his embrace tightened, practically squeezing me, practically suffocating me. He wasn't going to let go, I was his, he was mine, but I just can't accept that. Willingly but painfully I preyed his arms off of me with my claws and retreated several feet away from him.

My eyes returned to their bright golden hue color, glaring darkly at Seishiro who was looking quite displeased and shook his head curtly. He gradually with graceful steps headed towards me but I stepped back at each raised and landing of his feet. I shielded myself with my claws that were long and whip like, ready to attack but I didn't want to, but I had to.

"I don't want to hurt you, Seishiro." I kept walking backwards at a slow pace and Seishiro imitated the same rate of pace.

"Then why do you have your claws out?" Seishiro asked curiously, each step her took made my heart frighteningly skip a beat, I was surprised that my heart didn't stop beating already.

"I . . . I don't know. . ." I admitted, I really didn't want to attack, but if it was to get me out of this hell. . .

I swiftly rushed forward in a zigzag pattern, arms outstretched with my claws slashing at the air like whips. Tears flew out of my eyes as I looked at Seishiro who stood perfectly still with that everlasting smile on his face. That smile that always mocks me. . .

I jumped in the air but Seishiro disappeared before I could sweep downward to attack. When I landed, Seishiro wasn't in sight as I frantically looked for him. But oblivious, he was always at my sight all the time; I can just never see him. A strong impact threw me unexpectedly to the ground. Seishiro had his sword plunged into my abdomen and I painfully coughed off blood. The small trail of blood stained my bottom lip and meandered down to my neck.

"I am rather disappointed that you tried to attack me, _again_." Seishiro rested his head on the handle of his sword while keeping it plunged into me. I tried not to scream as he kept the sword in place, I wanted him to take it out, it hurt so much, but that wasn't the only thing that was hurting. . .no. . .there was a greater pain . . . and this stab wound was nothing compared to it. . .

"I . . . I just want to see Kamui. . ." I murmured, my mind was becoming fuzzy by the loss of blood. "I want to see him so bad. . ."

"But I'm here, Subaru." Seishiro exclaimed as he leaned down and gladly licked the blood off of my neck. I winced and turned my head away but Seishiro forced me to look at him, and not only his face but his eyes as well. "You are mine."

He retracted his sword but kept me pinned down with my body feeling completely numb again. Blood freely poured out, staining my clothes in a deep red but pretty soon the wound would be healing up. Although, not all wounds that I receive heal. . .

I just laid there, staring up at the sky miserably, seeing all the stars that were all free and were mocking me of their eternal freedom in the sky. I didn't respond, there wasn't a need to speak. I just stayed there on the ground with my swollen eyes blurring and hearing my voice being called soothingly in a whisper of "sweet dreams."

* * *

I woke up with a start, my breathing fast and unaware of my surroundings before recognizing that I was still in the field and that it was almost dawn. Seishiro wasn't around, I sensed that he was back at the village, probably doing an errand, I don't know. . . I stood up, my side hurting slightly but the wound was healed now.

I staggered weakly through the field before sensing a too familiar but yet different presence nearby. No, it couldn't be . . . my mind was probably messing with me again, but I couldn't help but run as fast as I could towards the scent. It was different, but yet so similar . . . but it was definitely Kamui's presence.

I soon came across an old looking tent that was settled on top of a small hill. I entered the tent with no hesitation, knowing that my mind wasn't fooling me, nor were my eyes as they settled upon what was in front of me, driving me to tears once more.

Lying on a parchment like hammock that was attached onto two long, wooden poles on opposite ends was Kamui. . . and he was breathing. Although his breathing was steady, he was still alive with bandages wrapped all over him, especially his arms. Wait, why were there bandages on him? Yes he was fatally wounded, but vampires heal fast, but the questions that bugged me the most were why does his presence seem off and who was taking care of Kamui?

Before I could get closer to examine Kamui, I felt another too familiar presence behind me. My eyes glowed gold and claws extended out. I stood in front of Kamui, guarding him protectively as I glared darkly at Fuma who smirked indifferently who stood at the entrance.

"Why give the person who saved your brother's life that look?"Fuma asked.

I didn't let my guard down at that but asked: "Why does Kamui's presence feel different? What did you do!?"

Fuma cocked his head in confusion. "Can't you tell? Surely you've been around them to recognize their presence. I made Kamui human to save his life."

* * *

A/N: Yay, twist~ yay, Fuma~ And yay, Kamui is alive! And yay, an evil cliffhanger~ ah, don't you all just love those?


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you mean he's human?" I darkly asked, my claws tempting to rip Fuma apart despite that he proclaims that he saved Kamui's life.

Fuma dared to step forward but I shielded Kamui with my claws. He was amused by this, similar to how Seishiro is amused by almost anything.

"You know, I wasn't as happy as you were when I discovered that Seishiro nearly killed Kamui. Luckily I found him, originally I went to that world to find something else, but Kamui was more valuable. I know Seishiro's magic more than you do, and it wasn't just the wounds that Kamui received that gave him those injuries. There was poison in the glass that only affects vampires when prick upon, Kamui nearly had fifty shards on him. The poison first changes the blood to a black color, the blood travels to the heart where its most infected and the heart starts to slow down. Kamui was dying and I asked for Yuko-san's advice. I wished for her to save Kamui's life and my price was that I was to give Kamui some of my blood—"

Fuma rolled up his sleeve and revealed his forearm bandaged up. He lost a lot of blood, noticing how pale his face was, but he was able to live, more so to stay conscious. I could only just grimace in repulsion, how could he give his own blood to Kamui? I need to give him mine instead. I was about to cut my wrist but Fuma got out a small tube that held a thick, black liquid inside. This stopped me since I sensed that it was Kamui's blood mix in with the poison.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Fuma exclaimed as he slightly shook the small container, the liquid bouncing about. "I couldn't get rid of all the poison inside of him, I only asked for Kamui to become human so the poison doesn't harm him. But if you were to turn him back into a vampire, your blood will only just turn into this nasty black color and kill him, and we don't want that."

"But he'll still die early." I said. He'll die much earlier than me, much earlier. . .

"Correct." Fuma said as if he could read my thoughts. "And you'll just have to deal with it, unless . . . you would like to die." Fuma held the tube up, the blood—Kamui's blood—now floating motionless within the glass.

"I actually kept this just for you, Subaru. It was never my brother's intention to kill you with poison, but who said it wasn't ever mine to do so?" Fuma took another step forward as he twisted the cork and revealed the opening at the top. "After I kill you, I'll be able to have Kamui for myself."

I kept Kamui blocked from the hunter's sight with my outstretched arm while the other I rummaged frantically for the silver amulet that was hidden within my clothes that were dirty from the ground and blood stains. Once I found it and gripped it tightly in my hand, I searched for Kamui's that should be around his neck as well . . . but it wasn't there.

I heard Fuma chuckle bitterly which caused me to shudder. I turned to him frightening as he drew out Kamui's amulet from his pocket.

"Oh? Are you looking for this? It seems you two can't cross dimensions without both amulets with you. How interesting." He placed the amulet back in his pocket and continued his bitter chuckle, taking another step forward. And before I knew it, he was standing right in front of me. He swiftly grabbed my neck before I could react and I gasped for air, but I couldn't open my mouth since Fuma was going to force me to drink Kamui's blood. He gradually held the container up to my lips, the poisoned blood drew out a nasty odor that made me feel light headed but I was able to stand it. I kept my mouth shut and was about to strike my claws at him, but. . .

Fresh blood splashed at my face by surprise as I saw a long, black blade plunged into Fuma's chest. My eyes widen and I saw Seishiro doing the act with a condemned expression in his cold eyes while the rest of his face was hidden in shadows. He wasn't smiling at all. . .

"He's mine, not yours." He exclaimed grimly as he retracted the sword and Fuma dropped to the ground in a heap. I watched, horrified as Fuma's blood grew beneath him before he was kicked aside harshly by Seishiro's foot.

"You . . . you killed your own brother. . . "I murmured, staring in disbelief at Fuma's body.

"He was going to kill you." Seishiro bluntly exclaimed, examining his blood stained sword with interest.

"Like you're not going to do the same to me!" I exclaimed, and I thought that outburst was a bad idea as Seishiro chuckled and gingerly wiped away the blood with a cloth.

"Me? Kill you? Actually there's someone I would like to kill right now." His gaze was now on Kamui who was still out. I gasped and wrapped my arms around my brother protectively as I glared at Seishiro who only smiled.

"You're too protective, Subaru."

With greater swiftness than I, I was suddenly pushed back and stumbled over Fuma's body, landing on the ground. Seishiro was now in front of Kamui, his sword raised up, ready to finish the job. I jerked myself up to my feet as I screamed for Seishiro to stop but he couldn't respond to my cries. He was going to officially kill Kamui, my brother, no, I can't let him, I don't want to loose him again!

My claws extended out and my vampire instincts were on a rampage, forcing my eyes to glow and my claws to raise up and curve like whips. But I didn't want this, I didn't want to do this, but I felt my mind being driven away and my instincts taken over.

And the next thing I knew, I had my claws plunged deep into Seishiro's back, breaking through his bones and straight into his heart.

* * *

A/N: I had to make this chap short due to being busy and gonna be even more busy since I have major exams coming up. So anyways. . .how do you like this twists and the evil cliff hanger I left you all with? Pretty evil, huh?


	12. Chapter 12

I felt the steady beating muscle slow between my fingers; now drenched in blood. I hesitantly pulled my hand out and Seishiro who slumped back into my arms, causing me to fall and hit against a small table where it collapsed and valuable objects clashed to the floor. I had my arms around Seishiro as I was now leaned against the broken table; surrounded by broken glass and endless puddles of blood. I tried to pull myself up in a more comfortable position but it was hard due to the man's weight pressed down against mine.

His breathing was quieting, I could feel it. His heart was quieting, I could hear it. His skin was becoming like ice and his eyes were about to close. The hand that I stabbed him with was trembling but was giving him some support. I just kept a hold of him even though I'm the one who stabbed him. . .I'm the one who will be the murderer. . . but all I could say was. . .

"Why?"

But I didn't get a response, instead, a sharp, stinging pain in my ankle forced me to yelp and thrust my leg away. I turned and to my surprise, Fuma was still alive, or just barely. He had managed to crawl over to me and plunged a needle into me that contained Kamui's blood mix in with the poison. Now the poison's inside of me, rapidly travelling through my veins now.

My ankle felt like it was being burnt within fire, I whimper in pain but didn't scream. I turned angrily towards Fuma, but he was finally dead, and Seishiro was dead too. I could've at least gave the man I love his last words, but my vampire instincts took over. Kamui really is the lucky one, he's now human and doesn't have to suffer of being a vampire anymore . . . and now I have to suffer more with this poison now inside of me.

This pain was unbearable; it felt like it was burning my insides like acid. Damn it, Fuma planned this; he knew I was here since Kamui was too. He was to first force me to drink the poison, but Seishiro stabbed him, but I stabbed Seishiro, apparently saving my life even though I ended his. But Seishiro hesitated when he was about to kill Kamui, like . . . he wanted me to kill him. He wanted me to kill him . . . that's right. . .that's what happens to either 'E's or the vampires. When a vampire find a prey, a bond is between the two because the 'E' gives the blood to the vampire, and either one kills the other when they're done, and it's usually the vampire who does it.

But on Seishiro's and my case, it's the opposite. I'm Seishiro's 'E' because I gave him blood first and he feeds off of my blood so he could stay alive. Before I gave him my blood, he was dying from some kind of illness, the blood of a vampire can heal things much quicker than anything else, and the more blood that's given, and the more chance there is for an extremely longer life. I wanted to see Seishiro. . .for years. . .so I could keep him alive, and so he could be mine. But Kamui disapproves, especially after what happened all those years ago. . .

He could've killed me, he had many chances, but instead, I'm the one to kill him. But this poison that was crawling inside of me was to take my life, unless I do something about it. I can't die just yet, Kamui needs to see me and I need to see him. I looked up at him, still sleeping peacefully in that hammock that was held up by the two poles. I was just lying in pools of blood, living in my own hell. Kamui really was the lucky one.

I got Seishiro off of me and laid him at a spot that's dry. I noticed that he was still loosely holding his sword in which I took in my hand. I sat back down in the mess of blood, gazing blankly at the long, black blade that doesn't have a mind of its own anymore since it's user is dead.

I leaned back against the table and stretched out my right leg while the other was bent towards me. My hand that wasn't holding the sword clutched tightly onto my bent leg. Sweat was already forming as I struggled to keep the sword in place in my hand, I had to do this quickly though. The poison was first inserted into my left ankle, and is now climbing through my veins, mixing in with my own blood. But it won't really affect me untill it reaches my heart, I can't let the poison go far from my leg either. I need to see Kamui, and Kamui needs to see me, alive.

I struck the blade at my leg, piercing it just above the knee. I winced but kept on piercing it through where the bones meet just before descending down from the knee. I was being told to stop, but also keep going, but if the poison goes to my heart, I'll die. I had to do this fast, real fast. I kept on striking at the bones as blood was spewing out, especially when the bones snapped and broke. I dropped back to the floor and tempted to scream, but again I tried not too. But the pain felt like I was in fire, being driven farther down within it. But no matter the pain, I had to do this.

I raised the sword up once more and cut it through the gap between the bones, driving it through the muscles and the veins. I struggled to sit up but I kept myself on the floor as my arm was forcing me to do this, even though my mind agrees. I was drenched in a mixture of sweat, blood and soon tears as my eyes were blurred. I searched for Kamui, desperate to see him but my vision was hazy. I cried out his name, wanting him to wake up and help me, but he was still in his unconscious state.

The continuation of the blade cutting through my leg was excruciating, causing me to turn over and throw up. The tent was filled with a nasty odor that made my head spin. I could die if I kept on doing this, but it was either this or let the poison reach my heart. I need Kamui to wake up first; I want him to stop this pain that was slowly killing me in the inside and out. As much I was crying out his name for him, he wasn't responding, he wasn't answering me.

I gasped when the blade finally cut off the half of my leg that was just above the knee. The gasp then turned to a scream when a new pain arose and I crashed back to the floor, letting go of the sword that was painted in blood. I was on my back, now staring at my brother whose head was towards me, but his eyes weren't open.

"Kamui. . ." I feebly reached my hand towards him, wanting to hold his hand and feel the warmth of it. "Please wake up . . . please. . ."

The smell was getting to me, the amount of blood spilled in the room was getting to me, the pain was getting to me, and the sheer loneliness was getting to me. I wanted Kamui to hold me and say that everything will be alright. But as I drown in this sea of blood, I'm just getting pulled in deeper, and my entire body was becoming numb.

My cries became whimpers and my whimpers become whispers. I kept my swollen, dull eyes on Kamui who was still and almost lifeless. I pleaded for him to help, but still no response. His eyes were closed and mine were starting to as well. My eyelids struggle to keep open and I worry that they won't open again. I reached for Kamui once more, but my hand only fell back to my side, and everything else fell with it.

* * *

The first thing I saw as my eyes flew open was being surrounded by a silky white canopy. I found myself laying in a fluffy, warm bed covered in many thick sheets and blankets that matched the canopy. I blinked a few times to get into focus before reaching out to brush away the canopy to see where I was exactly at.

I was in a white painted room with a floor of white marble. The two wall-to-ceiling windows across from me were draped in lavender curtains. Between the windows was a tall vase decorated with light designs of animals such as lions and horses running around. The vase held a collection of beautiful purple roses that claimed rain droplets with their outstretched petals. Their stems were unseen but they were pulled together to look like they were one rose.

I stared at the roses wordlessly before hearing the silent pull of a door opening up and another of something rolling in. I pushed the canopy back and saw Kamui at the doorway, rolling in a small, ancient wheelchair that was also in white.

Kamui's face was graced with a smile and his eyes were softened as they locked onto mine. But my focus was back at the room with a feeling of remembrance.

"This is my room. . ." I exclaimed, crawling across the bed and feeling the familiar touch of the fabric. "We're back in our world . . . our home. . ."

Kamui simply nodded, and he took the wheelchair up to the bedside as he pulled back the canopy. He sat on the bed and lightly touched my shoulder, but I didn't want a small touch, I threw my arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze as I sobbed into his shoulder. Kamui patted my back for comfort, but I kept on sobbing. I felt his arms wrap around me, and I heard him cry as well, but he was quieter.

When we were done, Kamui helped me into the wheelchair since my left leg was nothing more then a bandaged up lump of flesh. Kamui wheeled me out of the room with bandaged hands holding tightly onto the handles so he doesn't lose me like always. I would say that he was being too protective again, but it was really me being the protective one.

We came down the familiar halls of our home that was as well painted in white and the windows draped with purple curtains. It was quiet and still except for the silent squeaking of the wheel chair scratching across the marble floor.

"We were nobles. . ." I broke the silence. "But we were treated like royalty. You were born first, and I was born a few hours later. . . "

We passed by many rooms, all looking exactly the same with the white and the purple mixed in together.

"It was rare for there to be twin vampires, especially pure blooded ones. Vampire twins were rumored to give good luck, so we were treated like kings. But in order for that good luck to happen, we both needed to hate each other so that we're not the only ones sharing the good luck. I never wanted to hate you, but you hated me. It wasn't for everyone's happiness; you were just an immature child bullying me around. You didn't like how we were brothers; you wanted to be an only child. Actually, you were originally supposed to be an only child. . . I was the only vampire with green eyes while everyone else had purple eyes. It was like I came from a different line of vampires, but we both came from the same parents. If I wasn't born, you would probably be lonely; you wouldn't know what to do even though you want to be alone. I probably came late to ease that even though I was different, and I was bullied not just by you, but by everyone else. This was only to bring good luck to everyone, to bring them happiness, but I don't think I can ever understand that. I was born to bring you happiness, but to bring me loneliness."

We came into the large foyer that had an elegant crystal chandelier hanging several feet above our heads.

"I ran away. . . "

Kamui opened the double doors and a bright light enveloped us. When the light died down, we were staring out at a wide open field that resembled snow since the tall grass was dyed in white. Poking up from the grass was a sea of purple roses that swayed in all direction from the passing wind. This field was once a small, rich town, but there was now nothing except for our ancient home. The rest of the buildings were probably destroyed some how, like they were all turned into these roses.

There was path that was almost unnoticeable that leads to a small bridge that arches over a river. The river stretches out so far that we never know where it stops and where it ends. The bridge was in the distance, and we were heading towards it. The bridge was older than the lone manor behind us, but yet it looks like it was made new. We never went pass that bridge though; we never went to the other side, but. . .

"I ran away and headed towards the bridge, and that was where I met Seishiro. He wasn't a hunter then, no, he was only a hunter because of us, because of me. . . He somehow knew that I was running away, and asked why. So I told him that I was lonely and I needed help. He told me to come with him, and I took his hand . . . then you came. You told me to come back, but I refused, and then I saw fear in your eyes for the very first time. I was oblivious of that back then, I was too upset . . . too angry . . . to notice that.

"So I went with Seishiro to another world. During that time, he was ill from an unknown disease that he probably caught from another world. I didn't want to reveal to him that I was a vampire, but I had to. . . I gave him blood and I became his 'E'. But he took more blood form me than he should, and I almost died. He realized what he did and so he would take blood from other vampires instead while I was still his 'E'. We came back here and Seishiro didn't just take the vampire's blood, he took their lives. He took everyone that we knew and loved away from us.

"The only lives that he didn't take were both of us. When you found me, you were so worried about my disappearance and the fact that my blood was taken. You cried that it was your fault that I ran away and promised that you'll always be there for me. You gave me your blood since I was weak from blood loss, but then we were found by Seishiro. I was being pulled away from you again, but you were quicker as you jumped up and cut through Seishiro's right eye, blinding it. We ran into an underground passageway that was right under the manor. There was a mirror that was actually a portal that leads to the Dimensional Witch's shop. We asked for the power of crossing dimensions, and our price. . .

"Our price was that where ever we go, bad luck happens. So one of the reasons we had to leave worlds quickly was so that we wouldn't ruin people's happiness, but really you didn't want Seishiro to find us, especially me. You didn't like how he took me away from you, which was when you realized that you really needed me, that you would be alone without me. But when we're together, we just bring bad luck, but it seems I had the bad luck ever since I was born."

We finally reached the bridge and Kamui came to a halt in front of it. We were surrounded by different shades of purple roses that danced around us as their petals were being played by the wind.

"Luck . . . either good or bad. . . "Kamui spoke, his tone calm as he stared out from beyond the bridge. "Is just an illusion. It's just something that people want to believe in. You never had bad luck, Subaru; you were just born into a godforsaken place with all these superstitions. You weren't supposed to be born like this, but fate is a real bastard. I was foolish back then, I didn't know any better, but when I saw you being taken away by that man, I was scared. It was like a part of me died and I realized that if you left me, I would be unhappy, but together we find our own happiness."

I raised my hand over my shoulder and rested it over Kamui's bandaged hand. I caressed his fingers which soon intertwined with mine. I missed his touch, and I didn't want to let go. I looked out at the same direction as Kamui, out across the bridge. The other side was hidden within a white, clear mist that seemed to glisten. Just looking at it made my eyes water, but I didn't know exactly why.

"We've never crossed this bridge." I said. "Of all the worlds we went too and wanting to know about them, this is the one that I barely know about. I barely ever left the manor, I was afraid of the other vampires and you. But now that we're both here . . . together again . . . we'll finally go to the other side."

I squeezed Kamui's hand and he squeezed mine back. Another passing wind whistled by and blew some rose petals into the air. The petals blew pass us, making our clothes rise and our hair wave crazily around before stopping and hiding our eyes. But we still looked towards the other side with hope of knowing that we're going to finally be free.

I squeezed his hand once more and looked over at my shoulder at Kamui. Our eyes locked, his violet eyes glistening with tears and mine reflecting the same. I smiled for the first time in a lone while and said:

"Lets go to the other side . . . together."

* * *

A/N: Yes, this is the last chapter -falls over for taking so long to finish due to writer's block- I would like to thank all of my readers and my reviewers (especially **laustic **who has reviewed all of the chapters to the fic, thankies~) Now, time for explanation coz I don't want a review that says: "What happened?" I didn't write this chapt to get just that -_- so I'll explain in case you're not good with clarifying what really happened in this chapter (and you might kill me with the results. . . ) Well, after Subaru cut off half of his leg, he lost a hell of a lot of blood, and you could die from loseing that much blood, especially since he did that to himself. He kept on telling Kamui to wake up, but unfortunatly he never did. You see, Kamui was in a coma, he was still alive, but he was in a coma and never woke up from it. Subaru couldn't sense it, he only knew that Kamui was in a coma. The surprise attack Seishiro did sent him into shock and in a near death situation that he couldn't recover from even though that he did turn into a human, and turning into a human didn't make anything better, it made things worse. His body structure change and was weakening since it wasn't used to the changes and didn't provide nutrients. So since Kamui never woke up, he wasn't able to save Subaru so they both died.

So yeah. . . at first the ending was gonna be something completly diffrent, but then the plot bunnies rampaged my brain and I came up with this. I guess you could say this was a bittersweet ending, I mean, yeah Subaru and Kamui died, but at least they're together, right? For all their lives they been bound by either good or bad luck (well, in my fic that is, dunno what CLAMP has in mind, still ticked that they never finish this story. . . ) and don't know what to do about it while they're chased by Seishiro. I really didn't have much to say about Subaru's and Seishiro's first meeting coz really, we don't know, we just know that Subaru gave Seishiro blood so it was hard to bring in good ideas in it. And I know I messed up with Seishiro and his eye traveling thing, didn't know how to explain there. . . lets just say that Seishiro was from the same world as them but was from a diffrent country, he had limited amount of magic to cross dimensions and got full power when he was able to cross dimensions from Yuko. So. . . yeah. . .

What else. . .oh yeah, I didn't know what Seishiro's last words could've been so I kind of killed him off rather quickly, ehehehe. . .Oh and two mroe things to mention. When Subaru was in the blood and said that he was living in Hell, it was somewhat similar to Dante's Inferno when the sinners who murdered people were to be drown in blood, and Subaru was in blood and he killed Seishiro~ oh I just love to torture Subaru ^^ And one last thing to mention, the meaning of the purple roses is protection, royalty, love at first sight. . .so that fits, and plus their home country was filled with white stuff which means purity as well as death! I seem to use symbolism alot in my fics. . .

Anyways, thank you for reading ^-^

Oh and sorry that this seemed rushed, I have finals coming up so I needed to finish this fic quickly before the plot bunnies go back on another ramapage ^^;


End file.
